A Tale Of Communications
by ToastedWhiskers
Summary: -Persona3- Minato gets fed up with limited responses and decides to create his own method of communication. -OneShot-


"I'm telling you, that's not what he wants!" Scowling, Yukari slammed her hands down on the table, leaning over far enough that her shadow fell on Junpei's face, which was twisted into a likewise displeased expression. "Look, I spend a lot more time with Minato-kun than you do, Stupei, and that expression does not mean 'I want to go to Tartarus'! You're just being selfish! He's obviously exhausted!"

Junpei rolled his eyes. "Man, you're such a girl, Yuka-tan. Are you even looking at him? Naw, he's fine. We haven't been to Tartarus in a week, how the hell could he be exhausted?"

"Perhaps because he studies," Mitsuru interjected, never glancing up from the book she was reading, curled up in the chair in the main room. "Unlike some." Junpei flushed, opening his mouth to protest, but some sense of self-preservation kicked in and he subsided, sulking as she continued. "Mid-terms just ended, after all- we haven't even gotten the results back yet."

Shinji snorted, glancing up from where he was sprawled on the couch. "Why don't you guys let him speak for himself?"

All eyes in the room turned to the subject of discussion, and Minato found himself the center of attention... yet again. Sometimes being the silent protagonist really sucked, and he narrowed his eyes at Yukari, hoping that would suffice. Really, his expressions may not have been that conducive to communicating, but they weren't _that_ hard to understand.

"Ha, see! He was looking at me, that means I'm right!"

Minato's head hit the table with a loud 'thunk'.

"Nuh-uh! Look at him, you're obviously pissing him off."

"He's just resting because he's tired!"

Turning his head to the side so that his nose was no longer smashed into the wood of the table, Minato stared blankly at the floor. Maybe if he just did nothing, they would resolve it on their own. From this angle, he could just see Yukari's legs, and Koromaru coming up to butt his head against her calf. Without so much as a hitch in her high-pitched arguing, she reached down to scratch him behind the ear, and he sat back, panting happily at the attention.

Lucky dog. He didn't have to have expressions or words for people to understand him.

The thought took a moment to set in, but once it did, he slowly sat up, vaguely aware that Junpei was using this as an argument that Yukari was paranoid, and that Akihiko had finally gotten back from whatever the hell it was that he had been doing and was now grumbling to Shinji about how if they didn't shut up no one was going to get any sleep tonight and then they'd _all_ be exhausted.

Standing, Minato made his way over to Yukari and waited until she finished what she was saying. "-- up you don't know _anything_ Stupei! God, you're such an idiot! Whatever- you can go on your own if you want, but Minato-kun needs his sleep, and so do I!" She paused, panting for breath, and Minato took that opportunity to very calmly step closer and knock his forehead into her shoulder three times before stepping away. Wide-eyed, Yukari stared at him, and silence reigned in the room, until Aigis spoke up from where she had been kneeling silently in the corner.

"I believe Minato-san wishes to eat."

All eyes swiveled to the robot, and it took a few minutes for Junpei to clear his throat and ask, "What?" Fuuka however, who had been equally silent throughout the spat as she was busy rifling through the pile of textbooks on the counter, suddenly perked up, nodding.

"Koromaru-kun does that! He headbutts whoever's closest three times for food."

Attention swung to Koromaru, who stared back happily, and then to Minato, who was for once glad that he didn't blush easily. Stepping forward, he knocked his head against Yukari's shoulder once more as an affirmative before strolling towards the kitchen, hands tucked into his pockets. Yukari winced, rubbing at her shoulder. "We need to find him a different way to communicate. That hurt."

Mitsuru cleared her throat, amused.

"We may have to look into this... later. For now... Perhaps someone should stop Arisato-kun from ruining the toaster... yet again."

And faint strains of off-tune humming reached their ears, as Yukari and Fuuka made a mad scramble for the kitchen.

"Buuurn my breeeaaaad~"

**iamalineiamalineidonotlikebeingalineiamnowapentagoniamapentagoniamapentagon**

.. *cough* I am _so_ sorry. I know, this is bad, it's not even funny, it's _horrid_.

So the story starts like this- my friend was cosplaying as Minato Arisato. Of course. And she stayed as in character as is possible to get... meaning she took flash cards around with her as responses and refused to say a single word, even when we played Kings Game with our club and effectively broke the fourth wall. But that's a different story. Anyways, she ended up... headbutting me. A couple of times. To communicate her thanks for various things. And thus... this was born.

And the toaster thing is an old joke with someone else. Seriously, can't you imagine Minato standing in front of a toaster happily singing "Buuuurn my breeeead~" as Fuuka looked on in horror? I can. The opening song is _so_ easy to misunderstand~


End file.
